Complicated
by TiassheReisha
Summary: Falling in love with your best Friend is never easy... It is complicated more than you would expect. Fem!Ace X Marco


**AN: HERE IS MY PROMISED ANN x MARCO ONESHOT.**

 **I FOUND THIS AMAZING SONG. COMPLICATED BY CAROLYN DAWN JOHNSON. AS I HEARD IT, IT AUTOMATICALLY GAVE ME A ONESHOT FOR ANN AND MARCO! YOU GUYS SHOULD REALLY HEAR THE SONG. IT IS GOOD. ANYWAYS, HERE IS MY PART 2 OF ONESHOT SERIES...**

 **UNIVERSITY AU...**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

Ann nervously looked at the mirror as she observed herself. The usual freckled face is brimming with redness due to the cold weather. It is past Christmas and the snow is evident in Grandline. The people are still busy even after the Christmas celebration subsided. People have started to prepare for New Year.

A sigh escaped her lips. She hated how unsatisfied she is in her appearance. Why isn't she as good looking as other girls?

"No matter how you look at the mirror, it will not change your appearance." A voice woke Ann from her internal musings. She found the instigator. It was her twin sister, Sab.

She glared at her blond twin sister as she decided to walk towards her closet to get something to wear in this winter season, though cold never really bothered her.

"Are you going out?" Sab asked curiously.

Ann though for a moment before answering.

"Thatch invited me over for a coffee with Izou." She was referring to her close friends.

"With Marco?" Sab's voice hinted a teasing tone.

"Dunno..." Ann mumbled a little upon hearing the man's name.

Marco is her bestfriend for years now. The friendship started since their junior high school years. Marco is a year ahead of her. He will be graduating next year while Ann will have to stay for another year in the University since she is still in her third year of college.

The years of friendship and she was down to a confusion for her complicated feelings. When did it start anyway? Ah, that was last summer... She was also told that she wears her emotions openly. She wondered, did he notice anything at all? He is smart after all...

 _I'm so scared that the way I feel_

 _Is written all over my face._

"Hmm... I think he might be..." Sab said. Ann already finished dressing up and she fixed her hair, so she can go down the road to meet with her friends.

"How can you say that?"

"Cause he's downstairs, picking you up."

Ann's face immediately started to panic at what Sab said.

What is he doing here? Well, that was such a stupid question as Marco has been in their apartment for countless times since they moved in this apartment.

 _When you walk into the room I wanna find a hiding place._

Sab laughed at her predicament. Her twin knew how much her feelings for Marco changed since last summer...

"Can you not make fun of me?! We are not like you and Kidd!" Sab at least fell silent upon mentioning that red-haired neighbor. Sab and Kidd started dating last Springl. Although Ann is happy for her sister, sometimes she felt insecure as how her sister took a good courage to face Kidd while Ann did not.

"Come on, sister. You and Marco is basically a match made by heaven. People can see how you eye each other."

Ann did not answer. She is not too sure of that. In her mind, she knew that Sab might be saying those things to comfort her since she is her twin sister. Or she could have gotten it all wrong.

"Let's just not talk about it anymore." Ann said as she started to walk towards the door as Sab shook her head at how ridiculous her sister is.

Downstairs, true to what Sab said, Marco is really waiting for her. He is sitting on one of their couches with Luffia to keep him entertained.

"Ann and Sab told me that I shouldn' be drinking coffee. It will make me annoying." Luffia laughed at the last sentence as if being annoying is entertaining enough.

Marco laughed at Luffia. Of course he is already used to Luffia's antics.

Ann mentally readied herself. She forced her beating heart to calm down and stay cool as much as possible.

"Marco! I didn't know you will come." Ann smiled casually at the handsome blond man in front of her. How can he be so damn handsome all the time?

"Oh, I thought you would like a ride to the coffee shop. Is that a problem, yoi?" Of course it is! It is a problem for heart, that it!

"Uh- no! Of course not. Shall we go?" Marco nodded.

"Bye Marco! Take care of Ann!" Luffia smiled brightly as she hugged Marco tightly. Ann felt a twitch in her heart as she watched how Luffia could easily hug him.

 _We used to laugh, we used to hug_

 _The way that old friends do_

When was the last time she hugged him like that? A hug of friendship... She does not think she could really do that anymore - not when her feelings for him are so complicated.

"Bye Lu! Take care and don't stress Sab too much, okay?"

"I'll try to behave, I promise!" Ann nodded at the promise Luffia made.

"Shall we?" Ann nodded and smiled at him.

She and Marco started to get their coats from the rack and their hands accidentally brushed at each other. Ann felt the electricity bolt in her entire body at the simple touch. To think that it is not even skin to skin contact as their hands are equipped with gloves.

 _But now a smile and a touch of your hand_

 _Just makes me come unglued_

 _It's such a contradiction, do I lie or tell the truth_

 _Is it a fact or fiction the way I feel for you_

"Ann, are you ok?" Marco showed concern as he asked An for her well being. Ann, as she looked at his eyes shiver a little. How can this man be so damn gorgeous? He is her best friend for years. He has been a great friend, and sometimes she would hear how he cares for her like a brother would. She should be feeling the same, yet here she is... feeling conflicted on how to address her feelings.

"Y-Yeah, I will be fine." She smiled at him. she should be fine, she have to be.

They rode the car like they used to do. Ann kept things casual; and ignored how her heart keeps on beating fast everytime she hears him laugh at her silly jokes.

"What are you guys gonna do for New Year, yoi?"

"We thought of visiting our parents' house at the morning, or afternoon. But mostly we are going to celebrate it at the beach. You guys are going there as well to watch fireworks, right?"

"Yes, we do but we are going to Pops' private beach. You guys can go there as well since he will be hosting a fireworks, yoi."

"I will be asking them. Sab might be spending the New Year with Kidd. I will ask them later on." She answered. It would be a good idea to get the private beach and will not have to deal with pull and push with so many people who wanted to watch the fireworks.

After a good ride of 15 minutes, they arrived at the coffee shop that Marco's family owned. Of course, they all knew that they help manage the shop.

They went straight inside and they found a good number of people enjoying their coffee.

The shop is almost full but they knew that there is something for them to sit.

"Ann! Marco!" They heard the familiar voice of Thatch and they easily located where he is. He is standing near the bar.

"Thatch! Where's Izou?" Ann asked.

"Oh, she's at the back. Let's go." He opened the door that got a sign "FOR AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY".

Ann paid it no mind. She spent several times here that she lost count.

Inside, they found Izo comfortably sitting with a mug of hot chocolate.

"Good of you to join us quickly. I though you two might have run off somewhere." Ann blushed a little at Izo's connotation. She is implying something and no matter how Ann tried to keep her thoughts in line, she could not.

All she could understand is that Izo is implying how Ann and Marco would have ditched them to go off somewhere alone.

Ann glared at Izo. Marco is doing the same thing but that did not faze Izo even a little. Instead she shrugged her shoulders, not affected by the glares whatsoever.

"What do you guys want? Of course, I know Marco would love to have Double Espresso, how about you Ann?" Thatch merrily asked as if there is no glaring contest happening right in front of his eyes.

"Oh, I would love to have Hot Chocolate with smores."

"Coming right up!" Ann and Marco proceed to sit in front of Izo.

Izo loooked at them with that knowing look.

As far as Ann is concerned, that look means something: Trouble.

She just wished Izo will not do anything that will jeopardize everything.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

"You know what, dear, it is kind of frustrating that you can't just confess to him! For God's sake, Marco likes you!" Izo said with exasperation. She is getting tired of how Marco and Ann are dancing around each other. No one is trying to make a move towards the other.

"Izo, it's not that simple and you know what I meant. I already told you." Ann answered.

 _It's so complicated._

 _I'm so frustrated_

 _I wanna hold you close_

 _I wanna push you away_

 _I wanna make you go_

 _I wanna make you stay_

"Dear, you don't know until you try. Believe me, just trust your feelings." Izo is trying to give Ann an advise without spilling too much details about Marco's feelings. As much as Izo wanted to have both of them together, she still don't want to be the one to tell everything to Ann. It is Marco's rights to confess his own feelings...

Unfortunately, like Ann, Marco is also hesitant in doing so.

 _Should I say it_

 _Should I tell you how I feel_

 _Oh I want you to know_

 _But then again I don't_

 _So complicated..._

"I can't risk years of friendship for that! If I choose to confess, there is no turning back, Izo. There is no way out."

"Are you afraid of being stuck to that area?" Izo asked in confusion.

"I am afraid of everything! What if something went wrong? What if I just realized that he is not the one? There are so many what ifs!"

"Ann, you can't be a coward forever! You will have to face this sooner or later. The sooner the better... Because let me tell you this, you might end up regretting not doing something about it."

Ann frowned a little. Izo can be right but she is just really afraid of losing her best friend just because she wanted to face her own feelings. Just a feeling and the stake is high.

"Have you asked yourself that you might have been in love with Marco all along? Without you noticing it? "

Ann looked at Izo wide eyed. What happened last summer came back to her mind: to remind her of the feelings she refused to face:

 **Summer has always been a great event in Grandline especially since it is known for having so many beach and tourist spots. The University they are in is currently on break and everyone is on good moods to go to the beach.**

 **The Monkey D Sisters are in no way different. They are really excited to go to the beach.**

 **"Let's get this party started!" Luffia shouted. They all invited their friends at the private beach their parents owned. Not that they told them it is theirs.**

 **Their friends included Marco, Izo, Thatch and others. Of course Luffia invited her little gang. Sab on the other hand invited some of her friends.**

 **All in all, it will be quite fantastic since there will more of them to join the party. The party will start at 9 am. Of course that will last until sunrise.**

 **Their friends started to arrive one by one. Sanji - Luffia's friend - have started to prepare a large meal for everyone. As soon as Thatch arrived, he started helping Sanji as both of them are good cooks themselves, being major in Culinaries.**

 **Some of their friends started to play Volleyball, do some surfing and sun bathing.**

 **Ann looked at her orange and black surfboard. It would be good to do some surfing in this weather. The waves are quite good.**

 **"Ann! Are you going to do surfing? I think Marco will go as well." Luffia said as she pointed at Marco's direction. Ann looked at Marco's direction. Like everyone else, he is wearing a beach shorts and he took off his top, showing off his muscled chest. His chest has a huge tattoo, the symbol of their family. Ann was fascinated by that tattoo for years now.**

 **As Ann looked closely at the walking Marco, with a surfboard on his hand, all of the sudden, her heart started to beat loudly, as if she saw Marco in a different light. She knew how gorgeous and hot her bestfriend is - she has been a witness on how women threw themselves at his feet and sometimes, she will even pretend that she is Marco's girlfriend just to ward off unnecessary women.**

 **As their eyes met, it sent electricity to Ann's eyes. That deep blue eyes that seems to stare at the deepest of her souls. When he smiled at her, her entire body almost collapsed itself. Blood rushed in her head, she felt how her cheeks must be flaring red right now. She looked away, turned her back at him as she is afraid that he might see how her eyes reflected something so** ** _unfriendly_** **.**

 **"Marco! Over here!" Luffia waved at Marco, urging him to approach them. Ann's heart started to beat even faster. "Are you going to go surfing? Ann will go as well! Can I come?"**

 **"You can come with us if you want, but you will miss Zoro as he is building a sand castle, yoi." His baritone voice seems like a song to Ann's ears. What exactly is happening to her? why is she feeling like this? It's just Marco - her best friend for years!**

 **"Eh? Where?!" Marco provided the direction and Luffia ran to where Zoro might be - if he is not lost somewhere.**

 **This left Ann and Marco all alone. The situation shouldn't be awkward, but why is it seems to be so awkward for Ann?**

 **"Hey..." As he called her, Ann have no choice but to face him.**

 **"H-Hey..." She internally cursed herself for stuttering. Marco frowned a little as he asked.**

 **"Are you okay? you're not sick, are you, yoi?" He put his hand on her forehead and that simple touch made Ann shiver. She immediately stepped back as if his hand is some sort of acid or something.**

 **"Y-Yeah... I am okay. It's just the heat, I guess. I'll just take a rest inside the villa. See you around." She did not wait for Marco to reply as she bolted away, or more like she ran away from him.**

 **Damn! What was happening to her?**

 **Ann spent the entire day avoiding Marco. She knew it is kind of unfair but what option does she have? This feeling is very new and unfamiliar to her. He was her best friend and right now, everytime she sees him, her heart starts to beat faster.**

 **A sigh escaped her lips as she felt a relief washed over her for getting out of her tight spot. She was able to avoid Marco again. For how many times, she does not know.**

 **She found herself sitting in front of the garden - unknowingly, this place could have been Marco's favorite.**

 **Why does she keeps on remembering every single details of Marco? And the more she remembers those details, so many realizations start to hit her.**

 **How she loved his accent.**

 **His voice.**

 **His eyes.**

 **His hair.**

 **His body.**

 **His tattoo.**

 **How he gets irritated at her sometimes.**

 **How he easily forgives her misgivings.**

 **How he keeps reminding her of her grades...**

 **Basically everything about him.**

 **"What are you doing here all alone, yoi?" The voice startled Ann, making her jump out of her seat. The voice is familiar. She had heard it for years, yet this is the first time the voice made her feel nervous, conscious even.**

 **"Uh - I..." She lost the words that she was supposed to say. She lost it the moment she saw those mesmerizing eyes.**

 **Marco looked at her with expectation - as if waiting for her to say something.**

 **"You've been acting weirdly all day, Ann."**

 **So he noticed. Of course he will. Marco is smart and he knew Ann so well that a little mishaps in her behavior cannot escape from his observant eyes. Ann smiled as she calmed herself.**

 **"Nah, it must be your imagination. L-Let's just go. they might be searching for us." She smiled at Marco as she began to walk back to the villa. Marco was about to say something, but Ann is already out of earshot and he got no choice but to follow is best friend.**

 **Days passed, Ann's feelings grew. She thought it will not, she thought that this feelings will change. It did change - but not the way she wanted.**

 **It ignited desires she never thought she will feel towards him.**

 **For the first time in her life, she felt extreme jealousy towards the women that are flaunting themselves at Marco.**

 **Months of struggle, and here she is, she finally admitted to herself how she is helplessly in love with her best friend... A best friend that could never love her the way she does...**

 **What a life!**

 **===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

"Can you stop staring at me like that?" Ann felt the irritation to build up. Izo looks at her as if she have done something wrong. It should be okay if it's just petty matters, but Izo's look clearly says that this matter is not just petty.

Why should it be petty especially if it concerns Marco?

"You and my brother are idiots! Biggest idiots on Earth!"

 _Just when I think I'm under control_

 _I think I finally got a grip_

 _Another friend tells me that_

 _My name is always on your lips_

"You liked each other! For years now and yet both of you are not doing anything! You eye each other like you are the only ones existing!"

"I did not realize it until last summer!" Ann blurted out due to irritation.

Izo looked at her with that scary observant eyes.

"Last summer. Really, Ann? Are you fucking serious? That was ages ago and you are not doing anything?"

"He does not like me that way..." She grumbled.

"You're just blind not to see how jealous he is when you dated that guy! You have no idea what he did." This perked Ann's attention.

"What do you mean?"

"Dear, you really have no idea. And if you want to know more, why don't you ask him yourself? The New Year's Eve sounds okay for a confession.~"

Would it be worth it to risk everything?

Years of friendship will be gone if she were to decide to confess. A high risk for a small hope.

 _Well I admit that I've seen you watch me_

 _From the corner of your eye_

 _Oh it's confusing I wish you'd just confess_

 _but think of what I'd be losing_

 _If your answer wasn't yes_

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

The beach was filled with friends of friends. It is not too crowded like the public beaches available in Grandline since this is a private resort.

Ann fully enjoyed how everyone is preparing for the fireworks display. Every time she goes to a beach, it reminds her the time when she realized what she truly felt for Marco.

Izo kept pestering her to confess, and that pestering only brought her to a situation of avoiding Marco, AGAIN.

She busied herself of following Luffia's little gang while they are circled around the burning woods. Whenever she feels like Marco is going to approach her, she would find a good way to avoid him.

Marco for his part is getting frustrated. He surely wanted to spend some time with Ann, but she seems to be avoiding him for some reason...

For the past couple of months, he had noticed how sometimes, Ann would occasionally avoid him as he tries to corner her. He had not been successful though. She always finds some sort of excuse to avoid him.

It frustrates the hell out of him!

He knows that his feelings for the brunette is something deeper. Friendship is what they have but for Marco, he'd been having a feeling that can be labeled as more than friends.

Love...

He has been in love with Ann for so long now.

When Marco came to that realization, he doubted his self control.

Would he be able to keep himself under control and not give in to his desires?

Those smiles of hers are deadly.

It only makes Marco want to kiss her right there and then and claim her as his... An action that he found the hardest to control.

 _It's so complicated_

 _I'm so frustrated_

 _I wanna hold you close_

 _I wanna push you away_

 _I wanna make you go_

 _I wanna make you stay_

He lost count how many times he had tried to gather his wits to confess. but no good. Men have been throwing themselves at her, and Marco made it as his job to push them away.

Sure, he might look like an overprotective best friend, but he knew that his intentions are far from being bound as best friend material.

He is already claiming Ann as his.

 _Should I say it_

 _Should I tell you how I feel_

 _But then again I don't_

 _It's so complicated_

He had countless things in mind.

What would Ann do if he said he loves her?

Would she hate him?

Marco pushed his thoughts away. It is now or never.

Years of friendship might be gone in a blink of an eye...

And he is willing to risk it...

 **10 minutes before New Year...**

"Another year is approaching, yoi." The voice almost made Ann tremble. In fear and in excitement.

She looked at Marco. He stared at the bright night. Despite it being cold, he is still as handsome as she could remember.

"Yes... " He looked at her and smiled.

"Come with me... " He is asking for her hand. As she looked at the open hand currently waiting for her to respond, she hesitated for a moment.

But only for a while as she slowly gave him her hand.

He dragged her off somewhere while everyone is busy waiting for the fireworks.

"Where are we going?" She asked but he did not answer. He just dragged her off somewhere. She finds it funny how she relentlessly avoided her all day and finds herself with him, all alone just minutes away from New Year.

 **4 minutes before New Year...**

After that small walk away from everyone, Ann found herself alone with Marco in the shore somewhere. No one is around except for the two of them.

"What are we doing here?" She asked.

"It is pretty crowded there, yoi. I just want some place quiet."

"Then why did you brought me along?"

"I was not able to spend some time with you earlier as you were busy trying to avoid me. An action, I cannot understand, yoi." Ann fell silent as his eyes stare at her, as if he is staring at the deepest part of his soul. What would she tell him?

That she is in love with him, and that is the main reason she is trying to avoid him from time to time?

 _I hate it cause I've waited_

 _For someone like you_

"There are a lot of questions floating around my head now. I could have all the answers I needed, it's just that I was a bit of a coward to find out, yoi."

Ann is a bit confused on what Marco is trying to imply; regardless, she spoke.

"Maybe because you are not ready for it."

Marco chuckled as he remembered something.

"Maybe because I am afraid of the answers myself."

Did Marco noticed her feelings? Was he about to tell her that he does not see her that way? Is she going to have a heart break at New Year's eve?

 _You have to face it._ A part of her mind shouted... Should she?

 _Should I say it_

 _Should I tell you how I feel_

 _Oh I want you to know_

 _But then again I don't_

 _It's so complicated..._

"Are you still afraid?"

"I would be lying if I were to tell you I am not, but I have to face it, Ann. **We** have to." Now he's talking.

Marco walked towards her, He reached out for her hands and held them tightly. He sighed with content.

"I shouldn't have been unfair to you, yoi." Ann's heart started to pump faster. Is he going to say how much he does not want to be with her? How much he tried to bear with her? And how sorry he is for not returning that feeling?

"Marco..."

"I - I can't bear to tell you the truth. I have been holding this for so long that it is almost unbearable... "

Ann wanted to run away right now, but Marco is not letting her hand go. Instead, he held to it for dear life. will she be welcoming New Year with her heart broken?

"Ann..."

Ann closed her eyes, preparing herself for a broken heart.

"I love you..."

He what?

Ann looked at Marco with a shocked expression. did he just said he loves her?

"Uh - Can you repeat that again?" She dumbly asked.

"I love you - for a long time now and - " Marco was not able to finish his words as Ann decided to launched herself to Marco, hugging him tightly...

"I love you too."

She felt his arms tightened around her.

 **10 seconds before New Year...**

Looks like Ann's New Year will not turn out to be a sad moment after all.

They let go of each other then looked lovingly at one another.

Slowly, their faces started to close in to each other...

 **5...4...3...2...1...** Their lips met as the fireworks burst into the sky, signaling the celebration of New Year. But for them, this signals a new beginning...

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

 **AN: I FELT LIKE THERE IS STILL SOMETHING MISSING IN THIS STORY, BUT OH WELL... BEAR WITH THIS.**


End file.
